


Sirens

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [17]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Christine finds out about her ability
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/gifts).



> This is based off of a photo set (this one https://oliversmoakqueen.tumblr.com/post/190228120496/chris-looked-up-at-the-sky-her-blood-running) and it made sense that Chris WOULD have powers, especially if Ronnie has powers

Christine tries her best to give everyone a chance. If someone is rude, Christine will try to put herself in their shoes to see where they are coming from. She never wants to judge a book by the cover, and while first impressions are important, she likes to give people a chance to open up before she judges their character. But then she met Aidan.

Aidan was different. Not a good different. He might be the most awful person she has ever met. She tried to connect with him, it didn't work. It was like trying to have a conversation with a brick wall. An actual brick wall...But actually, she might get more out of the brick wall than she would with Aidan.

He was the only person capable of fueling her with actual rage. She's been mad before, she's human. But he fills her with actual rage. He doesn't take her seriously, he thinks he's better than she is because he's a Detective and she's just a rookie cop who got in early because of her mom, and he's just mean.

She was never sure how much rage was bottled up inside. She knew it was a lot. But she never knew how much anger she was holding in. Until she let it out.

Christine stood across her apartment, looking over at Aidan, his attention was on the busted window 2 feet away from him. She took a step back, throwing her hands over her mouth as her back hit the wall on the other side of the apartment. 

Aidan looked over at her, then back at the busted window, then at her again. "What the fuck?"

She shook her head, feeling like she should sink further into the corner that she already stood in. She was terrified. Not of Aidan, not of the window, but of herself. She slowly removed her hands from her mouth. "I didn't know that would happen."

"You didn't-" Aidan looked at the window again, all of the glass was on the outside of the building. Luckily, Christine lived in an individual apartment, so the glass was just laying on the sidewalk about 2 feet down. He poked his head out of the window, looking around, other people who lived in the small complex were coming out to see what the noise was, he ducked back into the apartment before anyone could ask questions from where they stood. "You rent this place."

"I didn't know it would happen." She repeated, staying in her corner across the apartment.

"How could you not know?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was genetic, Bex doesn't have it."

Aidan opened his mouth to respond, but quickly stopped himself. She was scared, this wasn't the time. He looked at the window again, then at Christine....No, it was the time. "Bex doesn't belong to Dinah!"

Christine's eyes got wide, she really did need the clarification. Aidan looked around the apartment, trying to find a way to explain this to anyone who asks about the window. There was no way this could be passed as normal, even an intense fight doesn't get this bad. A hole in the wall, sure, but never a clean broken window. Also the fact that there was a very high-pitched scream coming from this exact apartment, so there was no way this was being passed off as normal.

Christine slowly made her way back into the living room, taking every step cautiously. She had so many thoughts running around in her head, Aidan could see it in her eyes. But she wasn't saying anything, she was too afraid to speak.

In the distance, police sirens. They were easy to hear with the broken window. They were also close, so they didn't have a lot of time to come up with an explanation.

"When are people going to learn to mind their damn business?" Aidan looked back out of the window, he could see the lights reflecting off of windows as the cars drove closer.

"You're a detective." Chris whispered, getting his attention.

"Yeah, do you know how many times people are called for no reason?"

"Someone could have been murdered."

"People need to mind their business."

Chris rolled her eyes as the cop cars pulled up, one car specifically caught both of their attentions. It wasn't just a normal car, it was the Captain's car. Of course it was the Captain's car.

Christine and Aidan stood in front of the window as Dinah got out of her car and quickly made her way over to Christine's apartment. She looked at the glass on the ground, then up at the two of them. "What the hell happened?"

Aidan looked at Chris, this wasn't his story, this was all on her.

"I..." Chris looked at Aidan, then at her mom. "Broke the window."

"Reports said there was a scream."

Chris shook her head. "No scream, just window breaking."

Dinah raised an eyebrow, looking at Aidan. "Why is the window broken?"

"She broke it."

"Why did she break it?"

Aidan shrugged. "She's your kid, ask her."

Dinah looked at Chris, crossing her arms.

"He made me mad."

"And you broke..." Dinah took a step back, looking at the glass. "All of it?"

Chris nodded. "Have you met Aidan?"

Dinah stepped back up to the apartment. "What really happened?"

"That's what happened." Chris insisted. "Why would I lie to you?"

Dinah sighed, taking a step back again. "I'm gonna collect some reports, then we're gonna talk.'

Chris gave her a smile as she walked off to talk to the other officers and a couple of Christine's neighbors. Aidan leaned closer to Chris.

"Why _did_ you lie to her?"

Chris shrugged. "I panicked."

"You're going to tell her, right?"

She shrugged again. "It was one time, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"If you blast me through a window, I'm telling her."

Chris looked up at Aidan. "If I'm blasting you through a window, I'll make sure you won't have the chance to tell her."

He nodded slowly, standing up straight again. "We're testing that."

"Why?"

"I wanna know if it was a one time thing."

"You want me to do it again?"

"If you're not going to tell your mom, _the Black Canary_ , then yeah." He nodded. "Not here though, we'll go to the edge of the city."

Christine looked back at her mom, and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"You're gonna tell her?"

"No," She shook her head. "We'll figure it out ourselves, see if it's real, and then we'll tell her."

Aidan looked down at Chris, then back at Dinah.

This was not going to end well for either of them, but it would fun until someone ended up dead or out of a job.


End file.
